


Inevitable

by backtothestart02



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x07, Alternate Ending, Canon Divergent, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Surprise Kiss, evita mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 2x07 - alternate ending - Tandy kisses Ty.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> My first C&D fic, but also my first TT fic!!! I also adore Ty w/ Evita, so I'll be writing a fic giving their break-up more closure at some point. But for now, here you go! I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. (Even if half of it is literally the scene from the episode. lol.)
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The power driving her – the _hope_ driving her – had her flying from room to room, slashing through walls, saving girls left and right. It was so much more thrilling than when she and Ty had rescued the girls before, because only moments earlier she’d _been_ one of the girls. She’d almost been raped, had been rendered almost completely immobile because of what she’d been drugged with. She’d experienced almost everything. And to top it all off, she had no weapon to defend herself, because there’d been no hope to pull from – not from any of the girls, and due to her fight with Ty that felt so much like the end of a friendship, not from her either.

But Del must’ve come through. She must’ve given her hope. And with hope came Tandy’s strongest weapon. Just in time too, or her powers may have never returned. She may have become numb like all the other girls. Going through the motions, just breathing; never living, never being her true self again.

But that was over now. She was going to get herself and all the other girls out of here. She was going to put these bastards away for good. And as soon as all of that had been accomplished, she would put down her pride and find –

She broke through another wall – with several daggers this time – and found herself standing in front of him.

“Tandy!”

The relief in his voice broke her. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t move, but not from drugs this time. Her heart was bursting.

She thought she’d lost him; really, truly lost him. But despite what the liars at this place had insisted, he’d come for her. Just like she said he would.

“Tandy, are you okay?”

She nodded, somehow only able to move once he asked her directly. Flashes of what had almost happened resurfaced, but there was relief now, because she was okay. She hadn’t experienced the absolute worst.

“I am,” she said shakily.

A moment, maybe two, passed before they were smiling and laughing with tears in their eyes. Coming together to embrace and forgive, Tandy found herself reaching up and capturing his lips instead of burying her head in his chest.

Somewhere in the back of her mind was the reminder that Ty had a girlfriend. A good, decent girlfriend named Evita who did not deserve a ‘strangely aggressive, tiny girl’ making a move on her man.

But this was a long time coming. This felt inevitable. And since when had she ever been good at following the rules?

Besides, Ty was kissing her _back_.

“_Tandy_,” he whispered when they finally parted, his eyes still closed, their faces less than an inch apart.

“You ready to get out of here?” she asked, a smirk clear as day in her voice, though she felt herself trembling, her lips still buzzing from the sudden kiss.

He opened his eyes, clearly as blind-sided by the kiss as she had been and not ready to tackle that just yet. But he nodded anyway. There was still work to do.

Her smirk widened into a full-blown smile.

“Let’s give these assholes a run for their money.”


End file.
